The Litany
by Burggrave
Summary: Nie chcę zobaczyć jej imienia na marmurze... [One-shot] [Phedora - The Litany]


Inspiracja - **The Litany** zespołu **Phedora**.

Pisane razem z **Junkie** (PlaybackJunkie8) - jedna piosenka, dwa spojrzenia :3

* * *

_Kochany Tato!_  
_Bardzo Ci dziękuję za ostatni list i życzenia. Nie miałam czasu napisać wcześniej - Levi uparł się, że z okazji pierwszej rocznicy wyjedziemy... No właśnie, gdzie nie powiedział. Wiem tyle, że gdzieś na północ, bo obiecał, że Cię odwiedzimy w drodze powrotnej._  
_Bardzo dziękuję również za to piękne ślubne zdjęcie, chciałam je postawić gdzieś na widoku, ale... Levi stwierdził, że doskonale wie, jak razem wyglądamy, więc nie ma takiej potrzeby. Doskonale wiesz, jaki on jest, ostatecznie ramka trafiła na komodę w sypialni._  
_Mam nadzieję, że już wkrótce się zobaczymy! Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu, dlatego kończę już. Wyślę list kiedy tylko wyjedziemy, powinien dotrzeć przed naszą wizytą. _  
_Twoja kochająca Petra._

* * *

Levi nerwowo przechadzał się po korytarzu przed salą intensywnej terapii. Chwilę temu lekarz po prostu go wyrzucił, bo siedział tam od samego rana. Nie chciał jednak zostawić Petry nawet na krok. Od ponad miesiąca szpital był jego drugim domem. Spał tam, jadł, spędzał całe dnie. Tylko czasem wracał do ich pustego domu. Nawet nie zdążyli wyjechać za miasto. To stało się tak nagle...

Petra po prostu wyszła z samochodu, żeby wrzucić list do skrzynki. Kilka metrów, nawet nie. Wysiąść z samochodu, przejść przez parking, wrzucić list do skrzynki przy sklepie i wrócić.

Równie dobrze to Levi mógł iść. I prawie to zrobił, ale Petra stwierdziła, ze jeszcze skoczy do sklepu, po jakieś tam 'babskie czasopismo' na drogę. Wrzuciła list, weszła do sklepu. Kilka minut później wyszła.

I wtedy na parking szybko, zbyt szybko, wjechał czarny, sportowy samochód. Petra była w połowie drogi między samochodem, a chodnikiem. Nie miała gdzie uskoczyć. Rozległ się huk. Levi gwałtownie zbladł i wyskoczył z samochodu. Usłyszał jeszcze zduszony krzyk... i wtedy ją zobaczył. Siła uderzenia odrzuciła ją na dobre kilka metrów. Levi spojrzał na przerażonego kierowcę z czarnego auta, który niezdarnie próbował wysiąść. Wyglądał na kompletnego dzieciaka. Nim zajmie się później.

Najpierw Petra.

* * *

Drzwi się rozsunęł łonił się zza nich zmęczony lekarz, w wymiętym fartuchu. Levi natychmiast do niego podszedł, a gdy ten go zignorował, znacząco chrząknął. Lekarz rozejrzał się, ale jakby go nie zauważył... Dopiero chwile później przypomniał sobie o istnieniu Levi'ego, którego całkiem niedawno wyrzucił z sali, i spojrzał niżej.

- I co? Jak z nią? - To był stały zestaw pytań. Codziennie, od trzydziestu sześciu dni, Levi kończył tak samo dzień.

- Bez zmian, ale wszystko idzie ku dobremu...

Tym razem Levi nie wytrzymał.

- Nie pieprz mi tu pan głupot, dobrze?! Codziennie to samo, nic się nie zmieniło, ale będzie poprawa, i tak w kółko, ciągle ten sam kit! Jestem jej mężem, może w końcu usłyszę cokolwiek, COKOLWIEK konkretnego! A nie tylko 'będzie lepiej', 'będzie poprawa'... - Lekko załamał mu się głos, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. - Jasna cholera... - Schował twarz w dłoniach.

Lekarz odchrząknął, lekko zmieszany.

- W pełni szczerze?

- Nie, wie pan, tylko do połowy! Boże... - W końcu się złamał. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, próbując opanować nerwy.

- W takim razie... jest źle. Robimy co możemy, ale nie potrafimy przerwać śpiączki. To sam jej organizm musi zadecydować, kiedy. Nam pozostało tylko czekanie. - Odszedł bez słowa.

Levi stał kilka sekund jak sparaliżowany. Domyślał się najgorszego, ale... Ale mimo wszystko nie był na to gotowy. Był pewien, że lekarze nad tym nie panują, dlaczego niby mieli by cały czas wciskać mu tylko jakiś kit, gdyby wiedzieli co robić...? Ale żeby aż tak... Minęła zaledwie minuta, ale dla Levi'ego trwała ona lata.

Poczekał aż lekarz wyjdzie z korytarza, żeby podejść do drzwi sali. Poczuł ukłucie strachu. Przypomniał sobie dzień wypadku... Wtedy, tam, zanim odtrącili go ratownicy, trzymali się za ręce.

_- Levi, wiesz, nie zostawiaj mnie._

_- Nie zostawię cię. Obiecuję. Ty też mnie nie zostawiaj. Obiecasz mi to...? - Chociaż zawsze ciężko mu było wyrażać wprost uczucia, chociaż zawsze wszystko maskował, to teraz coś w nim pękło. Ścisnął jej wątłą dłoń._

_- Dobrze. - Jej wzrok nieco się zamglił, ale uśmiechnęła się. - Obiecuję._

Powoli zapadał wieczór. Wszedł do sali Petry i usiadł przy jej łóżku. Mimo że teoretycznie nie powinno go tu być, siostry oddziałowe przymykały na to oko. Levi wzbudzał ich ogromną sympatię, czego wcale nie rozumiał. Bardzo często zostawał na noc, całkowicie bezsennie, albo drzemając po kilka, kilkanaście minut na godzinę.

Spojrzał na blada twarz swojej żony, tej jedynej, dla której gotów był poświęcić dokładnie wszystko. Pogładził ją po chłodnym policzku, poprawił niesforny, odstający kosmyk rudoblond włosów i po prostu siedział, bez ruchu, wsłuchując się w jednostajny szum aparatury. Byli sami.

Mijały minuty. Nie przychodził sen ani żadna zmiana, jak co wieczór. Bał się o Petrę. Nie chciał tego pokazywać, ale naprawdę się o nią martwił i bał. To była jedyna naprawdę bliska mu osoba, z nikim innym aż tak się nie rozumiał. Odkrył to tak niedawno, mimo że znali się od lat...

W tym momencie praktycznie nie miał już nadziei. Minął już miesiąc, każdy dzień był dokładnie taki sam, jak poprzedni. Ojciec Petry był tu kilka razy, i tylko to zmieniało stały plan dnia Levi'ego... Mimo wszystko często gubił dnie, nawet nie starał się przypominać sobie, który konkretnie jest dzisiaj... to był miesiąc pełen oczekiwania.

Najgorsze były pierwsze godziny, gdy krążył pod salą operacyjną. Kiedy tylko policja spisała wszystkie zeznania, pojechał do szpitala, i kilka godzin tylko chodził w kółko. Przerwał na pięć, może dziesięć minut, gdy jedna z siedzących w okolicy pielęgniarek zaproponowała, że opatrzy mu rękę.

_- Bił się pan z kimś? - Zapytała głosem pełnym troski, wiedząc że od trzech godzin tylko krąży wokół sali._

_- Można... Można tak powiedzieć. - odburknął. To nawet nie była bójka, zamachnął się raz, jedyny raz. _

Kierowca samochodu, nie dość że był tylko rozpieszczonym dzieciakiem bogatych rodziców, to na dodatek był totalnie zalany, co całkowicie wyprowadziło Levi'ego z równowagi. Policjant zignorował oskarżenia dzieciaka, jakoby Levi go w ogóle dotknął... Na szczęście.

Potem przyszły godziny oczekiwania pod salą intensywnej terapii. Z godzin powstały dnie, z dni tygodnie, a niedawno minął pierwszy miesiąc... przyszły pierwsze momenty załamania, ale trzymał się, jeszcze się trzymał, dla Petry. Obiecał jej, że jej nie zostawi. I ona tez mu to obiecała.

Po tygodniu coś zaczęło pękać... Teraz pękło ostatecznie.

Nie miał się nawet do kogo zwrócić. Do ojca Petry? To śmieszne, wyśmiałby go. Oboje się troszczyli o Petrę, tak, ale jej ojciec nie całkiem rozumiał Levi'ego. A tak naprawdę nie rozumiał go wcale. Postrzegał go inaczej... tak po prostu. A znajomi? Nie mógłby, nie miał tyle siły, żeby wywlec przed kimś swoje uczucia, zawsze tak skrzętnie skrywane. To może Bóg...? Może mógłby mu wykrzyczeć to wszystko...?

Spróbował. Potem było tylko gorzej...

To nie ona powinna tam leżeć. To on, Levi, powinien być teraz w takiej sytuacji. Bo to wszystko, to była wyłącznie jego wina... Miał wyrzuty sumienia, że pozwolił jej tam wtedy iść. Przecież mógł to sam zrobić, prawda? Poszedłby i pewnie wrócił, zanim ten wariat wjechał na parking, bo złapałby pierwsze lepsze czasopismo i tyle, dwie minuty... Albo to on by tu teraz leżał. Tak, to by było lepsze. Petra by żyła, funkcjonowała normalnie, a on byłby tylko wrakiem.

Ale tak się nie stało, to Petra tu leżała, pod tymi wszystkimi rurkami, kablami... Ścisnął jej dłoń, tak różną od tej, którą pamiętał, gdy pierwszy raz odważyli sobie powiedzieć, co tak naprawdę czują, różną od tej, gdy stali przy ołtarzu... I w końcu różną od tej, gdy umierała na jego oczach...

- Nie chcę zobaczyć jej imienia na marmurze... - wyszeptał. Jego myśli szalały, musiał to powiedzieć, zaakcentować. Byli sami, tylko oni i nieustanny szum. - Ona jest zbyt młoda... To przecież jeszcze dzieciak. Jest za młoda na śmierć... Dlaczego ma umrzeć teraz...? Dlaczego? Dlaczego to ona, a nie ja? Petra... Obiecałaś mi, że mnie nie zostawisz, pamiętasz?..

Klęknął przy łóżku, kładąc głowę tuż przy jej wątłej dłoni, nadal zamkniętej w jego uścisku. Nie mógł już dłużej tego znieść...

dlaczego? Dlaczego? DLACZEGO?!...

Poruszyła się. Poczuł, jak ruszyła palcami ręki. Natychmiast się poderwał, i spojrzał prosto w jej zaspane oczy. Uśmiechała się. On też się uśmiechnął.

- Petra, kochanie... Wróciłaś...

Obudził go nagły pisk aparatury. Natychmiast zbiegli się lekarze.

- Proszę stąd wyjść - rzucił jeden.

- Ale... Jestem jej mężem, dlaczego...?

- Po pierwsze, pan nie ma prawa tu być. Po drugie, jest już po godzinach odwiedzin. Po trzecie, won mi stąd do cholery! Przygotować wkłucie!

Wyszedł z sali. Słyszał polecenia wydawane podniesionym tonem... Zbladł. Oparł się o ścianę i osunął się po niej w dół, kuląc się.

- Panie Ackerman...? - To jeden z lekarzy. Nawet nie usłyszał, jak wychodzi i kuca tuż obok niego.

Podniósł głowę. Po policzku spływała mu pojedyncza łza.


End file.
